


Winter Fun

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Friends/classmates hanging out, Gen, Karma and Gakushuu fighting, Korosensei dressed up as Santa, M/M, Multi, bets and dating plans, eating meals together, getting just a bit tipsy, mentions of couples hooking up but no actual couples, pranks pulled by Karma of course, sleep over talk and play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when it snows hard enough to prevent 5 class E students and 1 class A student from going home a week before winter holidays? Everyone arrives at Karma's place for a meal, party, fun, and a sleep over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is also available on FanFiction. This was originally posted in Oct. of last year, so please excuse some of the holiday references in future notes sections. Thank you!
> 
> I don't own Assassination Classroom or it's characters. All rights go to the manga artist.

* * *

Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano were walking home together. It was a week before winter break and it was already starting to snow. The three students took a few detours while avoiding most of the snow. Kayano had begged that Nagisa and Karma to have some winter sweets with her at one of her favorite sweet shops before it closed for the night.

"Come on you two. I want you to see if it could be closed down and used for a spot to possibly kill Koro-sensei. Please? The pudding there is just absolute heaven!"

"Uh I think you just want to satisfy your own sweet tooth. But hey if it will help us get closer to killing him, then I'm in. What about you Karma?" Nagisa looked to his redheaded friend.

"I have no reason to hurry home. So sure, why not?" He replied.

"Yay!" She pumped her fist in the air happily. "Let's go then."

The two followed the enthusiastic green haired female while talking comfortably between themselves. The trio left the sweet shop two hours later with some leftovers in bags. Once they headed outside they realized that it had started to snow harder and more snow was packed on the roads than before.

"Hm. Going to be hard for you to get home now, won't it Nagisa?" Karma turns to the shorter male.

"Yeah. I'm going to call my mom and ask her to try and pick me up." He pulled out his cell and walked a couple feet away from the others.

"I'm going to do the same." Kayano copied Nagisa while Karma waited.

He wasn't about to leave the two alone without confirmation about whether or not they'll get to go home safely. After a few minutes Kayano walked back over to where Karma was standing.

"Everything alright?" Kayano shook her head no and opened her mouth to reply just as Nagisa started to walk back over. "My parents said that they were over at my grandparents house. The snow has them trapped til morning."

"Yeah same here with my mom. She can't come to get me with all the snow on the road right now."

"So what now?" Kayano asked out loud.

Karma thought for a minute then replied, "Well you two can come over to my place for the night if you wish. My parents are too busy on a cruise to Ishigaki Island so they won't be back for a while."

"Seriously? That's far away. Are you sure we can come over for the night?" Nagisa asks, concerned.

"Yeah it's cool. No biggy."

"I'm up for it. Just let me call back my parents and tell them I'm sleeping over with a friend." Kayano said before clicking send on her cell to call her parents once more.

"Mm alright. If you say so. Let me tell my mom as well."

"Take your time. But can you two do that and walk? Its getting cold just standing here and we're making snow pyramids on our heads." Karma pointed out by shaking his head side to side to shake some of the snow off.

Nagisa laughed. "You're right. Let's go then." The two earned their parents permission to go off and followed Karma to his place for the night. Halfway there the trio ran into a couple of their classmates.

"Hey! Kanzaki! Nakamura! What are you two doing out this late?" Kayano called and trotted over to them as best as she could through the ankle deep snow.

"Oh hey Kayano. We had stopped by a coffee shop outside the school grounds to have a drink and chat with a few others, remember? We asked you to come with and you three said no." Rio answered after giving her a hug in greeting.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Sorry for turning you down though, I wanted to show Nagisa and Karma a place that could probably help kill our teacher." Kayano answered back apologetic.

Rio waved her hand in front of her face. "No worries girl, we're all friends here. But you have to show us the site next time as well. We want to get in on the prize money too." Yukiko nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, we'll give you girls and the whole class the details later." Nagisa told them. "But what are you two doing out in this weather?"

Yukiko answered with a slight blush, "Well me and Nakamura were on a bus headed home until all the snow started to fall harder. The road piled up and we had no choice but to sit in the road to wait. Some of the others decided to get out of the bus and walk home and we decided to do it too."

"But it'll take a while for us to reach our homes so we were going to head back to the school to ask for Koro-sensei's help but we ran into you guys instead." Rio finished up. "So why are you guys traveling together? Isn't Nagisa's home a little farther out than yours or Karma's?" She asked Kayano.

"Oh that. Well we had decided to spend the night at Karma's place until the roads cleared."

"Really? So your place is not far away from here?" Yukiko looks at Karma hopefully.

"Yeah. We're actually just a few blocks from it." Karma answered.

"Can we, um, tag along too? If it's not too much trouble." She asked the redhead bashfully.

Karma swallowed, not used to getting this kind of attention from a fellow classmate. But he kept his cool. "Yeah sure. My place's kinda big so it's no big deal." He told her.

"Yeah! Alright now that's what I'm talking about." Rio cheered. "Party time at Karma's!"

"N-now wait. H-hold on, Karma didn't say anything about tha-" Nagisa tried to explain before getting interrupted by Kayano.

"Uh-huh. Slumber party time with lots of sugar!" Kayano chimed in giggling. Karma and Yukiko laughed at the two overexcited females.

"Okay, okay girls, we can have a small slumber party. But just this once."

"Wait Karma you sure?" Nagisa looks at Karma concerned.

"Hell yeah. Now let's go and get out of this snow. I mean we can't kill Koro-sensei if we're all frozen."

Everyone murmured in agreement and headed over once more to Karma's place without another interruption down the road. Once they arrived, Karma unlocked the door and they all rushed inside to get warm. The girls helped each other take off their heavy jackets and hang up anything that may have gotten wet from the freezing ice. After borrowing some slippers from Karma, everyone gathered to think of what to do next.

"Mmm it's so toasty in here." Rio sighed happily once she had taken off her winter jacket, scarf, and snow boots.

The rest agreed with her. "So let's get ready for party time!" Kayano pumped her fist in the air while everyone else laughed and agreed.

"Um.."

"What is it Kanzaki?" Nagisa asked the shy girl.

"Its nothing. Just still a little chilled." She replied rubbing her arms.

"Well why not you girls wash up, hot water could warm you three up some more." Karma commented. "Me and Nagisa can clean up and get supper ready."

"You know how to cook?" Rio asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'm the only one here mostly so I had to learn how." He replied.

"Okay so we got a plan. You girls go warm up some more and we'll clean then the slumber party can get started." Nagisa agreed with his best friend.

"Bathroom's down the hall to the right," Karma pointed out. "Then the dinning room is just a couple doors down this way."

"Alright. We'll be back in a little bit. Come on Nagisa." Rio attempts to drag Nagisa to the bathroom with her.

"N-Nakamura, I'm not a girl!" The bluenette whined at the blond as he was dragged by his collar to the bathroom while the rest laughed.

* * *

After a few minutes of convincing Rio to let Nagisa go and that she could have fun with him later, much to Nagisa's dismay, the girls started on their bath together while the two boys started cleaning up the house. "Hey Nagisa, you can clean the bedrooms and I'll clean up the dinning room."

Nagisa nods, "Okay Karma. Do you have some cleaning supplies?"

"Yeah." Karma opens up the closet next to the kitchen and pulls out a couple of buckets and washing cloths. The two got started cleaning their designated rooms. Karma finished up both the dinning room and the kitchen before Nagisa came back for a fresh bucket of water.

"Almost done?" Karma asked as he got ready for cooking supper.

"Almost. I just need some more water on the second bedroom." The boy replied as he filled his bucket with warm water.

"If you need another bucket, take mine. I'm finished cleaning."

"Yeah sure." He tried to pick up both buckets after filling them with water and almost spilled them. "Whoops!"

"Hey, let me bring over the second Nagisa."

"You sure?"

"You've been doubting me for a while now little buddy." Raising his eyebrow in concern.

"Sorry." Nagisa looked away with a slight blush.

Karma walks over and pats his head. "Its fine. And is curry okay or hot pot?"

Nagisa thinks before saying, "Hot pot sounds nice. What about the girls?"

"I'll ask them before cooking. I'll be back with your bucket after." Karma said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Alright." Nagisa said before heading back to the bedroom.

Karma knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey! What do you guys want to eat? Hot pot or curry?" He called through the door. Some chattering was heard as Rio, Yukiko, and Kayano decided between themselves.

"Hot pot!" Rio called. Karma taps on the door telling them he heard before going back to fetch Nagisa's bucket. As he walked to the bedroom, the red haired boy heard the doorbell rang.

Opening the door his eyes widened for a second before a grin broke out on his face. "Well well, what are you doing here Second Place?"

The strawberry roan haired boy on the other side of the door narrowed his eyes at the crimson haired before sighing deeply. Karma could see that he was battling with his pride to say what was needed.

"I need somewhere to warm up. Your place just happened to be the closest." Gakushū answered gritting his teeth.

"So you just need to warm up and you'll be on your way right?" Karma asked to try and understand the situation.

Taking a few moments to answer, Gakushū nodded before feeling something warm and wet hit him in the face. Blinking, he looked up in surprise at Karma and saw a bucket turned upside down. Karma had tossed the warm water he had in the bucket at Gakushū.

"There. Now you're all warmed up. You can be on your way now." Grinned the little devil.

"You.. You little.. I'm going to kill you for this!"

"What's going on out there Karma?" Nagisa pokes his head around the corner. "Is someone out there?"

"No one of importance little buddy," Replies Karma as he tried to shut the door on the other.

"Let me in or you'll regret it Akabane!" Nagisa traveled to the front of the house and pulled the door handle from his friend's hands. He opened the door and saw the shaking Gakushū.

"Oh. It's the student council president. Come in and get dry." He welcomed the other in. Gakushū tisked and came in.

"So um, what brings you here Asano?" Nagisa asks as the boy takes off his shoes and steps up on the floor.

"Father's making renovations in the house's heating systems so he's gone off to one of the family homes for the week." He mutters loud enough to hear.

"And why haven't you gone with him Second Place?" Karma comes up behind the boy who slides to the side, getting as far away from the other as possible. Gakushū thinks for a minute on how he wanted to explain his situation.

"I needed some time alone from him. I would have gone to one of my other friend's houses but most of the Virtuous live a little further than I do. It would be hard to get there in this weather. Ren's the only one who lives close by but he's out of town for a few days to visit some relatives a few towns away. Something about a death or two in the family. So he's excused." He replies while looking at Nagisa. "I didn't want to come here but what the hell? I'm only staying for a night though, until I have another place to stay."

Nagisa nodded. "That's understandable. Yeah we got trapped on this side of town in this weather as well. Me and a few others are staying here with Karma for the night. You can join us if you want. Karma's cooking."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure there's plenty of poison in your portion." Karma promises as he pats the roan haired on the shoulder. Gakushū pried Karma's hand off before twisting it.

"Like hell you do such thing. Don't kid yourself." The violet-eyed boy glares at the melting gold irises. Keeping a tight grip on the other's wrist.

Nagisa tries to intervene with his hands raised. "Um guys, can we not fight? If you want, I can serve you your portion myself Asano."

"Hm fine. I'll let you handle that." Nagisa nods, "Okay then. Let me show you to the dinning room and get you a towel to dry off." Gakushū follows in approval, appreciating the bluenette's offer to help. The three walked into the kitchen, Karma walked over to the counter and started gathering ingredients for dinner while Nagisa handed Gakushū a towel to dry off with. "Thanks." He mutters to the shorter boy. Nagisa nods before finishing up in the second bedroom. Gakushū leans against the counter while drying off. Karma pays him no mind as he cooks.

The girls come in a little later with Rio leading. "Mm smells good. Everything ready yet?"

The red head nods. "It'll be ready in just a few more minutes. You girls can set up the table if you want."

Yukiko and Kayano head over to the pantry and pull out the plates and bowls as Rio heated up the rice. She noticed Gakushū behind her. "What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth to answer before Karma stated. "Oh him? He's just here to annoy us."

"Very funny Akabane. I'm here because-" "Because he got kicked out from his home by the Chairman himself." Karma interrupted him as he picked up the pot and headed into the dinning room.

"Karma be careful! At least let Asano help you out in carrying that." Nagisa appears behind him as he watches the red head struggle slightly with the weight of the pot.

"Heh don't worry little buddy. I got it."

"Che." Gakushū moves over to Karma's front and grabs the other side of the pot to hold it up. "Can't let good food be wasted by the likes of you. Now hurry up and move, this is heavy."

Karma smirks and moves forward as Gakushū walks backwards carefully with Yukiko and Nagisa telling them to be careful. They set the pot down gently in the center of the table and Karma tossed in any remaining ingredients. After a few more minutes, the food was ready.

"Thank you for the food!" They all chimed before reaching for their portions of the food. Just as Nagisa promised, he filled up Gakushū's portion and he took it graciously.

"Wow! This is pretty good Karma!" Rio exclaimed, Kayano and Yukiko nodded in agreement.

"Heh, thanks girls. What do you think Nagisa?" He turned to ask.

"Mmhm. This is good stuff. Though I kinda like your sushi better." He admitted with a blush. Karma moved his hand to rub his friend's head. "Maybe next time buddy."

"Well Second Place?" Gakushū glared at the red head before looking at his food. He took a cautious bite before swallowing. "It's somewhat edible." He said before continuing to eat. The six students ate in peace and chatted between themselves as the snow outside fell more heavily, locking them in. No one noticed a yellow octopus flying by wearing a Santa costume.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two of Winter Fun. Yes it's long, but worth it I'm certain. Everyone excited? Go on and read, please review at the end.
> 
> *Since this chapter was originally published on Dec. 25th, I'm leaving the dedication here if no one minds.*  
> I thank my friends from g+ for giving me wonderful ideas and to dedicate the chapter to one of my good friends, Nαgιѕα "HᎥᏴᎥYA-KᏌN" Shισтα/Chris's birthday. Happy birthday! And a Happy (late) Birthday to Karma Akabane!

* * *

The group chatted and finished eating their meal. During the time, Gakushū ate quietly, trying to stay out of the way while the other five made fools of themselves. At least, that's what Gakushū could see while he slurped his soup quietly. Karma fooling around and making Nagisa blush and scold at him, Kayano giggling and commenting how great her favorite sweet shop was with her friends, Rio trying to help Karma humiliate Nagisa at the dinner table, Yukiko giggling and trying to calm everyone down.

The excitement between the group calm down as everyone was becoming full from the meal. "Ah that was some good food." Rio leaned back against the palm of her hands. The others murmured in agreement.

"Hang on, there's one last piece of leek left. Hey Second Place, since you barely ate two bowls, this is for you." Grabbing the leek with his chopsticks, Karma practically shoved the leek into Gakushū's mouth with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Poor Gakushū was currently trying to breath and not pass out at the same time from the forcefulness of the red head shoving the leek into his mouth. He choked on the leek as it slipped down his throat. "Here Asano, drink some tea." Nagisa handed Gakushū some tea to help wash it down. Coughing, Gakushū made a move to take the cup from Nagisa's hand until it was snatched.

"Here, let me." Karma said as he stood up and over Gakushū. "Drink up." Smirking, he lifted up Gakushū's chin and poured the tea down his throat. The poor roan haired was choking and gagging so much that Nagisa pulled his friend away from the other as Kayano and Yukiko lifted up Gakushū and led him to the sink so he could cough everything up.

"There now, feeling a little better now?" Yukiko handed him a glass of water while rubbing circles on his back in comfort. Heaving and gasping for air, he managed a nod and took the glass. Slowly drinking, he heard laughter from the other room. Looking up, Gakushū could see Karma literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Pathetic." He poured himself another glass of water from the sink and slowly drank.

"Thanks," He nods to Yukiko.

"Of course," She smiled at him. "If there's anything else I can assist you with, please let me know."

"I sure will. Thank you, um... My apologies, I don't know your name." A slight blush on his cheeks was visible for a second as the student council president searched through his memory for the list of this year's E class names. Trying to place a name with a face in a short amount of time was a bit difficult.

"It's Kanzaki, Yukiko." She replied softly to him.

"Oh then thank you for your generosity Kanzaki." He gave a curtsied bow before he was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Oi! That's someone else's girlfriend you're trying to steal." Karma called out with another pillow in hand.

Clenching his teeth, Gakushū grabbed the pillow thrown at him after placed the cup in the sink. "Looks like someone survived his laughing fit. Think snuffing out your air supply is needed." He throws the pillow but his target ducks before throwing another pillow back at him.

"Uh guys.." Nagisa starts to say before the two starts up a rough pillow fight. The two kept throwing, catching and dodging the pillows thrown. One hit Kayano in the shoulder and another hit Rio on the chest. The two laughed before grabbing a pillow to throw at each other while dodging the boy's throws.

"Come on Kanzaki! Join the fun!" Rio called out before throwing a pillow at the nervous girl before she could utter out a word.

"Guys come on, we'll damage something and- oomf!" As the pillow on his face dropped to the floor, Nagisa scowled at the one who threw it, Kayano, before picking it up and throwing it right back at her. She shrieked as she dodged but threw another right back at him.

The six of them continued the pillow fight for another fifteen minutes before the girls and Nagisa were passed out on the floor from laughing so much. But the two who started the mess were still at it, the throws becoming a bit more forceful each time.

Sighing, Nagisa looked over at his female companions. "So any idea on how to stop them? Or to at least cool them down?"

Rio raised her hand. "I think I got an idea to try out." Kayano and the other two looked at each other before nodding for Rio to try her idea out. "Alright then. Okay you two, I think you've overkilled the pillows enough! Time to put your lover's spat aside and rest with us." Rio called out.

At the words 'lover's spat', the two paused and shouted, "We're not lovers!" The two added at the same time, "Like I'd date this mutt!" "Like I'd date this rat!" Hearing each other's insult, the couple glared at each other, raised to throw the pillows as hard as they could at each other again. This time, Kayano and Nagisa were quick to stop them by standing in front and taking the blows.

"That's enough you two! We're all here to have fun while taking refuge from the piling snow. Please behave a little." Yukiko sternly ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Gakushū was the first to give in to Yukiko's demands, being a gentleman of course. He sat back down in his seat at the table. "And you know the word 'overkilled' is not a real word right?" He looks at Rio bored and informally. "You scored the top English spot and your vocabulary outside of school is nearly nonexistent isn't it?"

"Shoot." She snapped her fingers together. "I was sure it was for real. Guess I forgot." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Gakushū wanted to roll his eyes at her incompetence but surprisingly he didn't.

Nagisa looked up and saw Karma still standing. "Hey come on Karma, sit down already." He patted the area beside him at the table.

Karma sighed before nodding and following suit, sitting down in his seat. "So now that's ended, what do you guys want to do now? Minus you of course Second Place."

Gakushū scowled as was about to open his mouth when Nagisa spoke first. "That's so mean of you Karma. Can't you just try to get along just once? Nobody liked Itona at first but then after he moved to the class, we all got along just fine. I'm not saying Asano should move to the class but can we all at least try to get along tonight?"

Kayano nodded at Nagisa's statement, "It might help us all out somehow. Let's give it a try."

Karma glared at Nagisa and Kayano before giving a loud sigh. "Ah fine then. Are we going to figure out what to do now or not? The night's still young as they say." He motioned to the window at the deep, dark blue sky turning black. Everyone grew quiet as they thought up ideas.

"How about a quick game of Truth or Dare?" Kayano asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Why quick?" Karma wondered. "There's tons of stuff I could dare Nagisa and Second Place here to do."

"Exactly. Don't want to spend all night stressing out Asano and Nagisa-"

"You said Asano first. Does that mean you've taken a liking to him?" Karma smirks as he pointed it out.

Kayano blushed before answering. "No it does not you baka! I'm just saying you don't want to hurt either of their feelings and get us in trouble with the Chairman by doing something horrible to his son."

"I thank you for the concern but as long as I'm following my father's commands, he doesn't care what I do or what happens to me." Gakushū admitted quietly.

"I think I got an idea." Yukiko spoke up. "We play Truth or Dare but if someone refuses a dare or to tell the truth, hm.."

"Has to stand out in the back yard snow without a coat on and shoes for fifteen minutes!" Rio answered. A loud commotion followed as Yukiko, Kayano, and Nagisa were in disagreement about the idea.

"Perfect! I'll go first! Nagisa, truth or dare?" Karma lit up excitedly. He liked the odds already.

Nagisa hesitated before answering, "Fine, truth." He hoped it wasn't going to be a humiliating question.

"Would you wear a girl's uniform for us? Just for a few minutes."

Scowling, Nagisa gave his quick and short reply. "No Karma." He turned away and looked at the others while Karma whined beside him. "Uh Kayano. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." She chirped while nibbling on some left over pudding from the shop.

"I dare you to go on a pudding free diet for a week. Starting now." He said in a challenging voice.

Nearly dropping her spoon, the greenette looked at him in shock, like Nagisa changed into Koro-sensei during that one minute. Thinking about either going out in the snow or the pudding, she chose the later. Sighing, she put down the spoon and the half filled cup of pudding on the table. "Fine. Just one week." Nagisa nodded and took up the pudding, he started finishing it off. Kayano looked mournfully as Nagisa ate the rest of her pudding before looking to Yukiko. "Hm, I choose, Kanzaki to be next."

Yukiko looked up at Kayano. "Hm?" She waited patiently for the other girl to give the question.

"Truth or dare?"

"I think, I'm going to have to go with dare please." She replied in a gentle voice.

Kayano grinned, "Then I dare you to call up Sugino and ask him out on a date. Sometime tonight if you please."

Yukiko immediately blushed at their baseball addicted, classmate's name. Rio whistled at her jokingly while Karma smirked from his side of the table. "Um, well, okay." She got up to leave the room alone but Rio stood up to go with her.

"Gotta make sure you do it, it'll be fine. The others can go while you do what you need to do." Yukiko nodded and allowed the blond to follow her into the hall. "Um, Asano?"

He looked up at the bashful girl, "Yes?"

"Well um, you can start while I do my dare." Yukiko told him, shyly adverting her eyes from him.

He nodded. "Alright then." She smiled at him before she left with Rio to call Sugino.

"Okay then, I choose..." Looking around, his violet eyes landed on Karma. "Akabane."

"Che, knew you were going to chose me. I choose dare, Second Place." He smirked, wondering what Gakushū was cooking up.

Gakushū smirked at the red head. "At the next school assembly, I want you to wear a first year girl's uniform, stand on the stage, and profess your love to your crush in front of the entire school. Make sure you look real cute and presentable."

Karma's smirk faded as he gaped at the strawberry roan. "No way in hell!"

"Then go outside and stand in the cold yellow dog, it's not going to be my fault you come down with a cold. At least this way, you could avoid getting sick." Gakushū countered and explained. 'No way, the air in the gym's always hot but on that day, I'll make sure it drops to at least 12 degree Celsius.' He thought to himself. The more humiliating to his rival, the better.

Karma hesitated before rising up and storming out the door. He'd rather get sick than to roll over and have his pride taken. Opening the back door to the private garden, he left his slippers in the house and sat out on the porch while snow was falling and the temperature continued to drop. Hearing the door behind him, the other five watched while Nagisa timed him. "Fine then, whose turn is it now?"

Yukiko raised her hand before turning to Rio. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare girl, come on, give it your best shot." Rio said confidently.

"I dare you to go over and kiss all of the boys here on the cheek. Not a peck, a real kiss." She instructed Rio.

Rio waved her hand. "That's too easy." She went over and kissed Nagisa first since he was the closest. While holding the timer, he blushed darkly in return. Then she went over to Gakushū and kissed his cheek. Inside the poor boy was blushing like it was his first, which besides the kisses from his mother, it was. On the outside though, the student council president acted like nothing had happened. 'No fun.' Rio complained in her head. She then turned towards Karma, walking out in her slippers, kissing him on the cheek fully before quickly heading back inside the warmth. "Alright, my turn. Nagisa, chose dare please."

The bluenette sighed. "Knowing you might complain if I don't, fine. Dare then."

"Wear this maid's dress for the rest of the night. You can change into your regular nighties after." She held up a maid's uniform for him to wear. He whined but Rio wasn't having any of it. She pulled him into another room and forced him to change. After a few minutes, the two came out with Nagisa blushing in his new outfit.

Karma wolf whistled at him. "Looking pretty hot there little buddy. Making me feel so warm already."

"Speaking of warmth, Karma, your time's up." Kayano called to him.

Karma jumped up, rushed inside and slammed the back door. Knowing where to find a heavy blanket, he traveled to the hallway closet and pulled one out to wrap himself in. The red head came back into the living room with the others and sat in his seat.

Nagisa watched him. "Karma, do you want some tea? You know, to warm you up?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I got some that my folks sent back from their last work trip. We can use that." Karma gets up to head to the kitchen when Gakushū grabbed his arm.

"If we leave it to you, you'll just spike it." Yukiko stands up. "Then I'll go and help him make it. That way there's less of a chance for him to do something to the drink." Karma sighed and allowed her to help him make the tea. The two work together in the kitchen to get the tea ready for everyone.

While waiting, the rest decided to continue the game, starting with Nagisa. "Asano, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replied, thinking that Nagisa would be more harmless than his classmate.

"What do you hope to accomplish if you could control E class for even a minute?" The bluenette asked after much thought. Everyone knew that the Chairman's son was up to something, going after E class as much as his father.

Gakushū hesitated, thinking of a good way to state his answer. "To make E class expose any secrets that their hiding. So I can at least get the best of my father."

Everyone was quite; only sounds heard were from the stove as the burner heated the pot of water. "And why should we tell you Second Place? All we're doing is studying. Everyone hid how smart he or she was until the last minute. It's so we could show that E class is no different than the A class, C, B, and D class if we tried hard enough. No one likes being outcasted, society may reject us but we'll still stand tall." Karma answered him. "Now, truth or dare Nakamura."

"You better come up with a good one if I choose dare then." She responded with a challenging voice.

He smirked before going into the cabinets and pulling out a couple spoons and a bottle.

He placed them on the table. "I want you and Second Place to eat one spoonful of this." The bottle was ketchup with dark color inside. It was suspicious knowing Karma.

"Sure thing." She poured a spoonful of the red liquid onto one spoon before handing it to Gakushū. He sighed before accepting it. She poured her own spoonful. "Cheers!" Raising the spoon before placing it in her mouth. Gakushū did the same, just a second later, both of their tongues were on fire. They swallowed the liquid and coughed.

"Bastard! What was in that?!" Gakushū had his hand over his mouth, eyes tearing up.

Karma grinned, "Wasabi and Chile pepper. I can't believe you two actually did it!"

"Me two. Are you alright Nakamura?" Yukiko asked with concern.

Rio waved it off. "No worries girl." She was in a similar situation as Gakushū, trying not to cry from the heat though. Coughing a little, she looked to her hot sauce companion. "You alright?" He nodded, still glaring daggers at Karma, the grinning devil. The kettle on the stove started whistling, so Yukiko took it off and helped Karma with the tea bags.

"It's going to be a little bitter first thing, better add a sugar cube to be safe." He pulled out a jar of sugar cubes and placed one in each cup. When Yukiko turned away for a minute to place the teakettle on the table, Karma left out one sugar cube from his own cup. The two handed out the tea filled cups before sitting down with their own.

Yukiko had the first sip. "Mmm its delicious. What kind of tea is it?"

"Black Current tea, my mom loves it." The red head replied as he sipped his own.

The others started to slowly drink their own, with Nagisa and Gakushū last. After a few minutes, everyone was certain that the drinks were not spiked this time around but they stayed cautious. "Mm taste like blackberries." Nakamura commented.

"And it's so warm and sweet. Though the bitter taste in the beginning is good, but so is the sweetness from the sugar." Kayano complimented the tea. She put down her cup and went into the kitchen to grab the sugar cube jar. She placed it on the table near her and started adding some more into her tea to make it sweeter. Karma watched closely as she did so, hoping she wouldn't add too much. This action didn't go unnoticed by the roan haired boy across the table from him.

"Something wrong Akabane?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Hm? No. Of course not, why would you think that?" He asked beaming at his rival.

"Mmhm." Still unsure, Gakushū decided to drop the subject for now until he was certain that the other had done something.

The six teens continued their game of Truth and Dare. Along the way, Kayano lost not only her pudding privileges for the week, but also her signature hairstyle for a month. She had to change it into braids like Okuda, a dare given to her by Yukiko. Yukiko confessed to everyone by answering truth from Kayano, that she does have feelings for Sugino, but hinted that she also liked Sugaya. Karma had lost his latest Sonic Ninja game to Rio for a week, after she defeated him in a quick game of Poker during a dare. Nagisa was forced to wear cat ears for an hour by Karma.

"Nakamura, truth or dare?" Nagisa asked her.

"Mm I guess truth for once." She sighed, starting to get bored with the dares.

"Between Maehara and Isogai, which do you like the best?"

"Hm.. even though Isogai's class rep, he's got a lot on his plate but he's a great guy to work with. Passionate and easy going. Maehara is somewhat trustworthy but in a relationship with him, it wouldn't even last five minutes with the way he is. So I choose Isogai." She said finally. "Asano, truth or dare?"

"Hm? Dare." He replied at the blond, wait, was his vision getting blurry all of a sudden? He rubbed his eyes a little before seeing his sight come back into focus.

"Let Karma give you one make over."

"No." He replied shortly before standing up and heading outside. He nearly fell over after standing up. Everything looked blurry, his head started hurting, and he gripped the table while holding his head. "What's.. what is going on? I feel so dizzy."

"Are you alright?" Yukiko stood up suddenly before collapsing on her knees. She held her head in pain, she felt so lightheaded and dizzy.

"What's going on?" Nagisa looked around with worry in his eyes, he noticed that his vision was beginning to blur as well. Kayano started hiccupping as she started to notice the blur of her eyesight and the headache.

"Don't tell me.. the tea was spiked?!" Rio asked before she put her head down.

Nagisa was confused, "But how? Kanzaki was watching Karma the entire time."

Taking a minute to think while ignoring his throbbing head, Gakushū figured it out. "No she wasn't. When Kanzaki set the teakettle on the table, that idiot had enough time to place in sugar cubes in the cups. The sugar was spiked!"

Karma clapped his hands. "Well done. Yes you guys have been drinking wine and tea. The sugar had a liquid alcohol that was tasteless and colorless. The tea was already wine colored, so why not?"

Gakushū growled, "That's why you were watching Kayano as she kept putting sugar in her tea. How much of that stuff is in the sugar?"

"About two teaspoons in each cube. Not enough to kill anyone but she might get a little sick. Nothing serious than a minor stomachache." He responded without worry. Before he could blink, Rio pushed the jar of sugar cubes over towards Nagisa, both Nagisa and Gakushū grabbed a handful each and forced Karma to eat the raw cubes with the wine inside. Once that was done, Karma almost immediately felt the effects of a headache and blur in his vision.

"That's payback Karma!" Nagisa declared.

"Ugh, please don't shout." He replied.

"You deserve worse but you've already been outside." Gakushū muttered. "So how long until the affects wear off Akabane?"

"Not long." Karma muttered.

"What I want to know is where did you get the wine?" Kayano asked.

"From professor Bitch. I actually swiped it from her stash of alcohol the other day. I was going to use the sugar as a drug later for personal reasons..." Hinting to his classmates that it was for Koro-sensei. "But I guess, you guys got to be the test subjects."

"Don't forget you're included in that statement." Gakushū pointed out.

Karma gave him his best glare and hissed, "Shut up."

"Well maybe we should just sit here quietly until the affects wear off." Yukiko suggested.

"Yeah. Hey what time is it?" Kayano asked the group, noting that there wasn't a clock in the room.

Nagisa pulled out his cell and checked. "Nearly midnight. Looks like we better be heading to bed soon."

Rio looked up with blurry eyes. "No one will go straight to sleep but we can head to the bedrooms anyway." The group nodded before spreading out in the room a little until they felt better. Enough to head to the bedrooms.

Leaning his head back to hit the wall behind him, Karma chuckled. "Fine, I'll be the first to admit that this has been a fun night." Nagisa nodded in agreement.

"Oh god this night was one hell of crazy. You're so dead in the morning Akabane. I swear of it." Gakushū chuckled to himself.

"I don't think I'll like not having pudding for breakfast tomorrow." Kayano complained a little.

So for the next hour and a half, the group sat around, softly talking to each other before the girls headed to the first bedroom to sleep and the boys headed to the second. Outside, the snow fell lightly and softly. Unbeknownst of the group, Ritsu recorded the entire conversations. She was currently playing them back for an octopus up in the old school building. "It seems like I've won the bet." The grinning octopus looked to the figure in the doorway of the classroom.

The newcomer chuckled before replying, "The night's still young. Let's wait until the morning comes Koro-sensei. My son isn't one to submit to your class and become friendly that easily you know."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, one more chapter to go. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third and final chapter of Winter Fun. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review if you did, have any questions about the story, let me know. Until then, read to see what happens to the teens as they head to bed.
> 
> *There's a notice at the bottom in italics. Please read.

Nagisa leaned back against the wall. "Anyone getting tired yet?" He looked around the room. Some of the alcohol was starting to affect the rest of the group. Along with hiccupping, Kayano and Karma had their heads against the table. Trying to stop the hard throbbing pain in their head. Yukiko looked around at everyone and slowly stood. Making her way slowly to the kitchen, her vision slightly blurred with her small headache, she took out a few glasses and filled them with water.

Setting the filled glasses on a tray, she picked it up to take back to the others. Her hold on the tray was unsteady as her hands shook, the glasses clinking and threatening to fall. "Whoa there." A voice said behind her, a pair of hands reached out to steady the tray of water. She turned to find Gakushū behind her, steadying himself against the sink. "Need any help?"

Yukiko nodded and allowed him to take a few glasses so it would be easier on her. She sat the tray on the table and passed a couple around, sitting them in front of her classmates. Gakushū did the same, very tempted to pour one of his glasses on the prankster red head but decided to get his revenge of tonight's torture another way. The group slowly drank the glasses of water, silence filled the room.

Rio was the first to finish hers. "So anyone ready to head to the rooms?"

"We might as well." Gakushū stated slowly. "Don't worry, I'll help you girls get there safely."

"Oh yeah, let me help as well." Nagisa said. "Come on Karma." He nudged the brooding redhead with his foot before carefully standing. He offered a hand to the girls and first hand to shoot out and grab it was Rio.

"It's my pleasure Miss~." She smirked as the bluenette nervously laughed before groaning in response. Helping the blond up, Nagisa lead her to the girl's room slowly.

Gakushū followed suit and held out his hand for one of the girls to take it. Seeing as Kayano was in worse shape near him, he decided to help her out. Letting two drunks carry themselves would be a disaster. She accepted, clinging to him as he helped her to her room. Yukiko looked at Karma before standing slowly and holding out her hand to him. He looked up from holding his head in his hands to see everyone had left the room but them. He accepted Yukiko's offer before stumbling slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright. Here you can lean on me if you need to." She shifted around so she was half carrying him.

"I'm sorry to put you through this. Ah I promise to make you the most delicious breakfast in the morning for this." He promised her and started moving towards the girl's room.

She smiled. "That sounds nice. Thank you Karma."

* * *

The girls soon got settled in their room. Karma had pointed out some of his mother's robes if they wanted to sleep in them instead of their uniforms. They laid out their respective futons before getting comfortable.

"So, why don't we have a little fun like we did in Kyoto? You know, stay up late gossiping?" Rio asked as she sat on the end of her futon with a pillow in her lap.

Yukiko and Kayano nodded as they gathered on their futons around the blond. "What do you want to talk about first?"

"How about that phone call to Sugino? How did it go Kanzaki?" Kayano asked, lying on her stomach.

Yukiko instantly became red in the face. She looked down from her spot on the futon, and started playing with the corner of her pillow. "Um.. well.. he answered after the second ring so I asked him."

_Flashback:_

"Sugino, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow afternoon?" She asked the boy on the other side of the phone. She kept her cool as she talked, inside however, butterflies were fluttering all over.

The boy on the other side started stammering before finally shouting, "Yes I'll go with you!" Yukiko instantly blushed and smiled. She discussed the time and place to meet with Sugino, before she hanged up.

"I conclude that it was a success?" Rio asked with a confident grin on her face. All Yukiko could do was nod and giggle. Rio smiled back. "Great job girl! I'm so proud, we'll talk about the details of this later understand?" The black haired girl nodded before the blond took her hand and led her back into the room with the others to watch Karma's punishment in the snow.

_End of Flashback:_

"Aw that sounds so romantic!" Kayano commented when she heard. "Maybe Nagisa and I should come along. You know, just to make things more comfortable for you two."

Yukiko nodded. "Yes that sounds great. But do you think Nagisa will agree?"

"Hm, let me ask." She reached over for her bag and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Nagisa to ask him to come on a double date with her, Yukiko, and Sugino.

"Oh Kayano, I've been meaning to ask. What's your relationship with Nagisa?" Rio asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

Kayano instantly blushed bright red before replying. "Wha- what do you mean? We're just friends."

"You mean that kiss from before in class didn't mean anything to you?" She pressed, remembering when Nagisa kissed the girl in front of the class a few weeks prior. Nobody had seen the energetic green haired girl go into a rage over killing their teacher before; it was hard to calm her down until Nagisa stepped in and kissed her until she passed out. Rio had uploaded the pictures she took with Karma of the event onto the Internet. The two had their own blog they worked on together and it was fun to see all the hits they acquired over the picture.

"Of course it doesn't mean a thing! It was just a kiss, nothing special." She replied hurriedly.

"Are you sure? I mean, I agree with Nakamura, you two are close. Just like him and Karma." Yukiko said, trying not to pressure the other girl too much.

Kayano groaned softly in annoyance. "It's nothing I promise! Besides, I think he likes Karma more since they been friends the longest."

"Hm. That is true. Ah! Maybe they're lovers~!" Rio exclaimed.

Yukiko grimaced slightly with a small smile, "I doubt that's it. You're getting way to into this 'shipping' business I think. Why not we talk about something else?"

"Yep! I totally agree!" Kayano raised her hand in a hurry to put a stop to the conversation. Rio pouted before reluctantly agreeing. The girls chatted a little about how well the night had went despite the snow that had piled up. After a few minutes, Kayano felt a little queasy so she paused the conversation. "Excuse me you two, I think I'll go out to get some stomach medicine." She started to get up but stumbled.

The other two quickly stood to help her stand. "No you stay down. Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well." Yukiko told her while rubbing her back.

"Yeah. Let me go out and get you the pills. I'll make sure to grab some painkillers for us all while out." Rio promised before heading out of the room. Kayano thanked the girls before allowing herself to be sat back down. Hearing a beep on her cell, Kayano reached over and saw Nagisa's reply.

"Oh looks like Nagisa's free to come with us tomorrow. He says he'll even pick up Sugino along the way." She showed Yukiko the message.

"That's great. Looks like we'll be able to have some fun then." The dark haired girl replied with a smile. Kayano agreed.

Rio headed down the hall to the kitchen for some drinks before looking for the pills. She ran into Karma on the way. "Oh Karma, do you have any stomach medicine or painkillers? Kayano needs some."

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. One blue container is the stomach medicine on the first shelf, third shelf there's a small orange bottle for the painkillers." He instructed her.

"Okay. Thanks~!" She rushed to the bathroom and found the bottles no problem. Dividing up the pills for each of them, she went back to the bedroom to give. "Here you go, I got us some drinks to wash down the pills with." Handing over the pills and drinks, the girls took them and soon felt sleepy. They all agreed it would be best to go to sleep soon. So laying out their futons, they got ready for bed and were soon asleep.

* * *

The guys settled down in Karma's room. Karma and Nagisa bickered about who would get the bed while the remaining two would sleep on the floor. Tired of hearing the petty argument, Gakushū tossed the three school bags on the bed after stripping it of the sheets and pillows. He tossed them to the floor and rolled out his futon.

"The hell Second Place?"

"Arguing about a stupid matter? How about this, we all sleep on the floor. I'd rather do that than sleep in that rickety old bed of yours." He replied calmly as he took off his shirt.

"Rickety old bed?" Karma muttered with distaste. "Oi, why you stripping? Gonna give us a lap dance while still under the influence?" Teases the red head as he watched the roan haired boy take off his pants, leaving just his boxers on.

The other just looks at Karma blankly. "I'm getting ready for sleep and no. Now instead of staring at my gorgeous body, are you going to get ready for bed?"

Karma flushed for a second when he realized that he was starring and he was the only one still fully dressed. He quickly turned around while Gakushū smirked at his reaction.

Nagisa walked up to Karma, he had taken the maid's uniform off finally. "Um Karma? Is it all right if Asano and me borrow some of your clothes for the night? I mean, it is cold just to sleep in our underwear."

Karma sighed and went over to his dresser. Opening up one of the drawers, he pulled out three pairs of fleece pajamas. He handed a black and red, tiger striped pair to Nagisa before tossing a purple and red, heart themed pair to Gakushū. Looking at the pair he had left over, a red and green, Christmas themed pair that still had the tags on it.

'Oh yeah, this was sent to me for my birthday and Christmas present from mom and dad. I guess now's a good time as any to wear it.' He stripped down to his boxers like the other two had and slipped on the pajamas; Gakushū scowled at the pair in his hand that he had to wear. Making sure they fit well, he clipped the tags off and threw them in the trash bin. He walked back over to where Nagisa and Gakushū were and rolled out his futon as well. He pushed it right next to Nagisa's, far from Gakushū's who was on the other side of him. Then he went over to turn off the lights from the light switch hanging from the fan in his room.

"Karma, what are you doing?" Nagisa looked at him in confusion.

As a response, Karma yanked him down to the two futons and held him close. "Keeping you safe from monsters."

Nagisa blushed before stuttering, "B-but Karma, I'm in middle school. There's no need to do this."

"But you never know." He insisted, holding him close. Gakushū rolled his eyes at the two before pulling out a little flashlight and book from his school bag. Laying against the pillow, he got comfortable before flipping on the flashlight and opening the book to read.

Meanwhile Nagisa struggled to get out of Karma's arms. "Come on Karma, stop it."

"I got to protect you, you're a fragile thing." He nuzzled the bluenette's cheek affectionately.

'Yep, he's defiantly still drunk.' Nagisa concluded as he pushed against Karma, trying to free himself. "Come on, Asano's right there. This is inappropriate~."

"Whatever you two do I don't really care." Gakushū commented, flipping the page of his book, continuing to read. "Just know I'll kick you two out if you try to intensify the sexual tension in the air."

Karma looked over to him like the other had grown a second head. "The hell you talking about?"

"If you two start to have sex I'm kicking you guys out."

Karma huffed. "It's _my_ room."

"Don't care. You're too far under the influence to remember by morning."

"But still.." The shorter male protested.

Karma turned back to nuzzle all the way up to the boy's ear, he nipped at it with his sharp canines causing Nagisa to yelp in surprise. Gakushū looked up for a second with a raised eyebrow before returning to his reading. "I gotta protect you from the monsters. Especially the one behind me. He's the worst of them all-"

Slap! The sound was loud enough for the roan haired boy to blink over at the two cuddling males in confusion and surprise. Karma blinked, trying to collect his thoughts from what just happened. Just a few seconds passed until he felt a sting on his cheek. He looked over at Nagisa with wide eyes but the bluenette had already moved his futon closer to the window, away from the red head.

"Nagisa?"

"Shut up! You have no right to call Asano a monster just because of the Chairman's unfair methods in the school. He's not like him! Sure he's egocentric and manipulative and uses people to his own advantage but he's not as controlling or an ass as his father is at times. You shouldn't judge a person until you get to know them! I told you earlier to give him a chance." Nagisa quickly slipped under the covers and laid down, keeping his back to Karma.

A short, soft whistle came from the other side of the room. Karma narrowed his eyes before turning around to glare at the whistler. "Nice going Akabane, very smooth."

"Shut up Second Place." The hotheaded redhead jumped up quickly and almost fell from the dizziness. "Damn it." He left the room to get some fresh air, a glass of water, and some painkillers.

After he closed the door, the two males inside the room stayed quiet. Finally, the younger boy put up his book with a sigh. "You didn't have to defend me you know." He muttered, not expecting a response.

"You may not deserve it after all the crap you pulled in the past but you still deserve a chance to make real friends, if at least one." Nagisa replied, not moving.

Gakushū remained quiet in thought. He looked over at the bluenette's figure under the window. The snow had started falling more gently than before as some of the clouds were starting to part, allowing some stars to twinkle and shine, the moon was visible as it brightly lit up the dark blue sky. Even Gakushū couldn't help but admit that the boy looked beautiful under the moonlight. The baby blue hair glistened just slightly with the silver moonlight, he couldn't help sucking in a breath at the beauty. If only the boy was in the main building, he could just go up to him and...

Catching himself in thought, he cleared his throat before slowly getting up, he walked across the room to the bedroom door. "I'm going to find Akabane. Make sure he hasn't passed out or something." He left the room but not before hearing Nagisa's soft reply.

"Good luck." Giving a small smile, the roan haired left for the kitchen in search of the red head drunk. Nagisa curled up in his blanket, trying to keep warm before hearing a soft ring on his cell. He got up and headed over to the bare mattress to retrieve his bag. Finding the text Kayano sent him, he responded with a yes. 'Going on a double date with Kayano, Sugino, and Kanzaki? Sounds like fun. I'll call Sugino tomorrow and we can both meet up with the girls.' He returned to his futon, feeling chilly. He curled up once more, hoping to get some sleep before tomorrow's fun.

...

Gakushū found Karma leaning over the sink, he was making some awful noises with the water faucet on. The roan haired boy waited a few minutes before walking over to the fridge. Pulling out a box of strawberry milk, he set it on the counter next to Karma. Karma noticed the milk and looked up, "What's that for Second Place?"

"Just something to help soothe your stomach." He responded, leaning against the counter just a little way from Karma.

Wiping his mouth of stomach acid and saliva with a paper towel before picking up the milk carton. He examined it for a insert hole, possible drugs could be in the carton and he wasn't taking any chances with his rival nearby. Finally seeing no leaks, he took the straw from the back of the little box and punctured the hole to drink the milk. Besides taking it for his stomach, the rich and creamy strawberry flavor helped the boy relax just a bit.

"Didn't know you liked that stuff so much, you could get sick on too many strawberries you know." Karma groaned and narrowed his eyes at Gakushū's comment.

"Just stay there and be quiet Asano."

Gakushū raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Finally becoming mature enough to call me by my actual name I see."

"It was just the slip of the tongue." Karma replied back before walking out of the kitchen to the bathroom. The roan haired boy followed after he turned off the water faucet.

"Why are you following me?" Says an annoyed red head.

"Just making sure you don't hurt yourself." Replied the impassive roan haired.

"Oh so you can laugh about it when I'm not around?"

"Not really. I don't want to be blamed for not helping you by the people who showed me kindness tonight."

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"That the big shot of the school is actually grateful for the gratitude and kindness of the class he helped kick to the trash." Karma wiped of his face at he sink before taking some pills to help with the headache. Gakushū just stood against the door frame watching.

"Hey," Gakushū looked at Karma. "Can you please leave?"

"No."

Karma growled in annoyance. "Seriously leave. Get out please."

"I'm sorry but in order to move me you'll have to get on your knees and apologize for trying to poison me earlier." Smirks the other.

"It was just alcohol and please move. I... I gotta take a piss now and I'm defiantly not doing it in front of you." Karma looked down with a slight blush on his face.

Gakushū stood up and pushed Karma over to the toilet before shutting the door. "I'm not leaving you by yourself, who knows what awful things might happen." He leaned against the closed door, looking at the towels instead.

Karma watched him before facing his back towards the closed door. "Do you have a weird voyeur and toilet fetish or something? Gross man." Chuckles slightly.

"Not in the slightest." He responds with a small smile. After he heard the red head finish his business, he walked over and stood behind him, moving his lips to rest near the other's ear. "No but I might have a thing for seeing your flushed face Akabane~." He whispered in a seductive voice. "And I'll forgive you for that little out burst back in the bedroom if you can do me one little favor." Moving his hand down Karma's arm to his waist.

Normally Karma would have elbow punched the bastard in the gut and stuffed his nose with wasabi by now but still under the influence of the spiked sugar, he blushed and listened. "What is it? If it's something stupid I swear you'll be the laughing stock of the entire school for at least a month."

"The same would go for you Akabane but that's not the issue right now. No.." His hand travel across his rival's chest to stomach before stopping at the belt line of the pajama pants. "I want to... defeat you at the new Sonic Ninja game at the arcade tomorrow. If I win, I'll forgive your actions and you have to treat me to a meal." He moves his body away from the other with a challenging smirk on his face.

Karma turned around to reply, ignoring the faint blush on his face. "Ha! If I win, you'll have to play doggy for me tomorrow. Walking around on the streets on all fours wearing collar of my choosing and a leash. Puppy dog ears and tail is included." Smirking at the frown on his rival's face.

'How childish. But fine.' Gakushū stuck in hand out to shake on the agreement in which Karma agreed to by squeezing his hand tightly to crush the bone. The roan haired responded in the same manner before getting jerked forward by Karma whispering in his ear in return. "Don't complain about losing tomorrow, we'll have all sorts of fun with you as my pet. Count on it." Replying in the same manor as the other did but with a teasingly husky voice, making the other boy blush faintly in return.

The two left the agreement at that and left the bathroom, heading back into Karma's bedroom for the night. Nagisa had moved the futons while they were gone so that he would get to sleep in the middle of the two, Karma would sleep on the right with Gakushū on the left. That sneaky little snake.

* * *

The next morning, the six students woke up bright and early. They helped each other get ready. The girls cleaned up the dishes from the night before and the guys got started cooking breakfast for everyone. The teens ate breakfast together, laughing and joking around until it was time to go. Kayano and Yukiko bid everyone goodbye after breakfast.

"We'll see you guys back at the school." Kayano waved at the group as Yukiko put on her jacket and scarf.

"Have fun on the date Kanzaki, Kayano." Nakamura cheered on her friends.

"We will," Yukiko smiled. "See you at the train station later with Sugino, Nagisa."

"Of course, we'll be there." Nagisa promised her as he finished up cleaning the dishes. The two girls left the house, giggling and chatting about what to do on the date later. After Nagisa finished up with the dishes, he headed to the front door to grab his coat, gloves, boots and scarves before leaving. "'Kay, I'll see you guys later. Text you later Karma, bye Nakamura, Asano."

Karma walked up to the bluenette and pulled him close. "Aw do you really have to leave me so soon?"

Nagisa pushed the red head away with his hands. "Yes Karma. Don't worry, I'll tell you about Kanzaki and Sugino's date tonight. Maybe tomorrow you can treat me to some sushi?" He asked with a side glance, trying to look cute.

His best friend chuckled before patting his head. "Yes yes, I'll treat you. Just remember to always wear condoms when you do it with Kayano, 'kay?" He winked.

Nagisa blushed deep red before balling up a fist to hit his best friend hard in the shoulder, enough to make him just lose his balance slightly. "I-it's n-n-not like that you dummy! B-bakarma!" He quickly grabbed the door and opened it, running out. "Just behave while I'm gone Karma!" Running out of the front yard, heading home with a big grin.

Karma chuckled before closing the door. He turned around to the two remaining house guests. "So what will you be doing Nakamura? You going out with Nagisa and the others? Or going to spy on them for pictures and gossip?"

The blond gave a grin similar to the red head's own mischievous smirk. "Of course I'm going to go spy on them. But everyone won't meet up until later so I got some time on my hands. What are you two going to do?"

"I'm going to beat Second Place here at the arcade. Then once I won, he'll be my pet for a day." Grinning to show off his sharp canines with a sparkle in his eyes.

Gakushū scoffed. "Yeah, dream on. I'm totally going to crush you and you'll be my pet for a day."

"Hey can I tag along? Loser of round one has to buy drinks." Rio interjected at the two. The two males thought it over and agreed to it. "Then it's settled! Grab your coats boys 'cause we're going out to have some fun!" She grabbed her winter gear and slipped it on, Karma and Gakushū right behind her. The three raced out the door, picking up snowballs and throwing at them at each other and laughing all the way to town.

* * *

* _Okay, I'm sure you guys were totally expecting this section to be about the octopus and Chairman. I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. Besides school and reality, I pushed off the rest of my stories to try and figure out a bet idea that the two may have had about Gakushū and the others; and rearranging Two Time Lovin' to make more sense; but no luck. I tried multiple ideas to try and make it fit, nothing became simple enough to make sense and fit. I am truly sorry but I'm ending the story here. Unless I think of something later on, it will be called a fourth chapter or a small one-shot posted alone._

_Why am I making this decision? Because I was going to end chapter 2 without adding anything in it but looking it over it didn't feel right so I made something up on the spot thinking I can think of something to add to it later. No luck. I'm sorry for leading you all on but that's what happened. It was just something random I made up and couldn't back it up. I feel very guilty about it and so I'm writing this apology. I could delete the little section later but I'll only do it as a last resort. Thank you for reading this story and this apology note, it's been my pleasure to write this for all you fans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Winter Fun! Please review and favorite the story if you loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.
> 
> I'm not going to make this long. Maybe just one more chapter or two, that's all.


End file.
